World Cyber Heroes
"Hello World! Welcome to the league of World Cyber Heroes. The entire world need your help and savior from our enemies. We want your co-operation from you and your nation because our mankind are all gathered your soul and spirit of being a world cyber hero then you will be selected as a Cyber Hero that represent your nation. Act now or the entire world is doomed." World Cyber Heroes introduction sequence. 'World Cyber Heroes '''is a group of heroic cybernoid agents from around the world that was formed by the Allied Cyber Nations in order to protect the world from enemy invasions. It is first mentioned at the end of Cyber Hero: New Horizons then as their first debut in Cyber Hero: Generation C. Overview Write the first section of your page here. Known Members Main Members * Cyber Guy (Tokyo, Japan) * Cyber Giy Elite (Tokyo, Japan) * Valor Cyber (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA) * Javelin Cyber (Beijing, China) * Royal Payne (London, England) * Claude-Fleur (Paris, France) * Klaus-Vonburge (Munich, Germany) * Maple Cyber (Vancouver, Canada) * Boomer Cyber (Sydney, Australia) * Makairuga (Nairobi, Kenya) * Carla-Alvyse (San Paulo, Brazil) * Sara-Hyun (Seoul, South Korea) * Psyrazer (Moscow, Russia) * Cossack Cyber (Siberia, Russia) * Reggae Cyber (Kingston, Jamaica) * Sacred Cyber (New Delhi, India) * El Marachi (Guadalajara, Mexico) * Vinitan (Milan, Italy) * Wind-Will (Amsterdam, Netherlands) * Virtual Cyber (Silicon Valley, California, USA) * Digital Cyber (Osaka, Japan) * SunSpot (Taipei, Taiwan) * Tribesbane (South Africa) * Orion Cyber (Athens, Greece) * Sabrex (Israel) * Dune Cyber (Saudi Arabia) * Shamrooke (Ireland) * Strong Cyber Hamagaru (Istanbul, Turkey) * Crescent Cyber (Singapore) * Zebra Cyber (Zimbabwe) Elite and Honorable Members They only appeared in Cyber Hero: Codename C under the name the Cyber Guys of All Nations. * Cyber Guy Patriot (USA) * Cyber Guy Stardust (England) * Cyber Guy Grand (France) * Cyber Guy Talon (Germany) * Cyber Guy Jade (China) * Cyber Guy Sparks (Japan) * Cyber Guy Beast (Kenya) * Cyber Guy Red Scythe (Russia; Soviet Union era) * Cyber Guy Hyon (South Korea) * Aztec Falcon (Mexico) * Cyber Guy Stryker (Brazil) * Cyber Guy Fenris (Estonia) * Cyber Guy Shiner (India) * Cyber Guy Cossack II (Russia; Federal) * Cyber Guy Alph (Canada) * Cyber Guy Dreamhawk (USA; Various Native American lands) * Cyber Guy Ranger (Australia) * Cyber Guy Stallion (Italy) * Cyber Guy Helios (Greece or Macedonia) * Cyber Guy Warpath (Poland) * Cyber Guy Shamracke (Ireland) * Cyber Guy Njord (Sweden) * Cyber Guy Brave (Norway) * Cyber Guy Iron Soldier (Finland) * Cyber Guy Rising Star (Philippines) * Cyber Guy Watt Templar (Thailand) * Cyber Guy Raider (Turkey) * Cyber Guy Red Star (Yugoslavia; possibly Soviet Union era) * Cyber Guy EX-Terra (Unknown) Rookie Members * Rubahat (Indonesia) - Killed in action. * Trench Cyber (Vietnam) * Sledge Cyber (Sweden) - Promoted to Elite under the name Cyber Guy Njord. * Tropic Cyber (Honolulu, Hawaii, USA) * Annie-Bradheimer (Seattle, Washington, USA) * Chiyo-Tonzai (Chiba, Japan) * Eesti-Kangelane (Estonia) Volunteer Members *Vincy (Choosen by Cyber Guy as a volunteer) *Shadrike Green (Honored by Shamrook after his defeat) Rejected Members * Major Flash Trivia *In the country, Japan it was called WORLD ANTI-SYNDICATE AGENCY. *The name is a pun on a 1992 fighting game ''World Heroes. *As a volunteer member, he/she cannot acquire any dangerous missions such as saving the passengers in the plane and various pursuit missions, including robberies. *The World Cyber Heroes made their first video game appearances in two new Cyber Hero video games such as Cyber Hero: World Mission and TBA Cyber Hero video game. *During the introduction of this group, Aqua song "Around the World" can be heard in the background. *Aside from Cyber Guy, the World Cyber Heroes appears as spectators during the Glacier Games. Category:Groups Category:Allied Groups